


Asgardian in the City

by multiparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asgardian Reader - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker





	Asgardian in the City

Thor always held a soft spot in his heart for you. Your parents had been second hand to Odin, and because of that you spent the majority of your time in the palace . Loki and Thor watched you grow up, Thor teaching you to walk and Loki entertaining you with his tricks.  When you were older everything started to get more serious and you barely saw either anymore. Thor would make pit stops sometimes, Loki had “ _died_ ” on earth but you didn’t believe that for a second.

It had been an average day when Thor found you in the city and told you to run to Heimdall and get as far away as possible. He gave you a note with a address scribbled on the front.

“Go there and ask for Tony Stark, tell them the god of thunder sent you.” He said that Tony would be able to keep you safe.  

When you first arrived in New York it was terrifying. There were people everywhere staring at you. You were still dressed in clothes from Asgard which seemed to not be normal here. You frantically looked around for any sense of direction, you had never been to Earth before, you only knew the stories Thor would tell you.

You went up to a woman who was trying to watch you without being noticed.

“Excuse me? Do you know how I could find the Stark tower?” The women stepped away from you before taking a shaky breath and pointing towards a tall glass building. “Thank you.”

When you walked in heads turned, a man from behind the desk ran out to meet you. “Can I help you?” You frowned, they must have thought you were a crazy person.

“I’m looking for a man that is known by Tony Stark, do you know where I could find him?” The man put a hand on your shoulder and led you towards the door.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark doesn’t see visitors.” You shrugged his hand off and turned back to face him, “Thor sent me, the God of Thunder, son of Odin. He told me to come to this place and that this man would be of assistance to help me.”

The man’s eyes widened as he reached up and pressed something in his ear, “Hey Happy, we have a small problem down here.” Then he turned back to you, “wait here, someone will come down and get you.” **  
**

You waited, it took only a matter of minutes before a grumpy looking man came up to you and told you to go up stairs to meet Tony. It all felt surreal. They put you in a large room with a lot of things you didn’t recognize. There was a man sitting on a couch. He wore a suit and glasses that were way too big for his face.

“(y/n) is it? Thor told me about you.” He asked you a bunch of questions and then told you this, that, and the other thing.

At the end of the day he brought you to a place he called the compound and then gave you a small set of rooms he called an  _apartment_ , and told you you weren’t allowed to leave or touch  _anything_ , you didn’t know what it was.

In the following weeks he bought you normal clothes, you still preferred your own. You met other people who lived in the compound, although they weren’t like you. They had superpowers like Thor. You had also most importantly met Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. You and him clicked, He would come and keep you company as you were seemingly trapped in the compound. He brought you movies to watch to help with the culture shock and tried to teach you slang although that made utterly no sense to you.  

Peter thought it was time for you to go out in the city. One afternoon Peter showed up at your door with a backpack and a taxi waiting outside.

“Hey (y/n). Wanna go to Central Park?” He gave you a smirk as your eyes grew to the size of golfballs.

“No! Those people are crazy! They walk and yell and eat dogs that are hot! Who eats  _dogs_? It’s  _disgusting_.”

It wasn’t the first time Peter had brought up the idea of sightseeing in the city. Peter chuckled as you walked back into the room and he followed, “hot dogs aren’t actual dogs, it’s like beef or something. Besides if I’m bringing you to Queens we’re not getting a  _hot dog_ , I’ll bring you to Delmars, the best sandwich in all of queens.”

You shook your head and sat down on your couch, “Mr. Stark said I was not allowed to.”

Peter shrugged, “Mr. Stark says a  _lot_  of things, they’re just  _suggestions_.”

He took your hands softly and started to pull you gently out of your room. You gave him warning eyes but nevertheless gave in to his puppy dog begging, “Fine.”  

Peter said you’d go to all the normal sightseeing things, he used a service called  _taxi_  to get there, from what you could tell they were small, unsanitary, yellow cars . You weren’t sure how it was normal. He brought you first to central park. You didn’t get the big deal. It was just a patch of grass. He then pulled you to a small place called Delmar’s as he had promised.

“Hey Peter! Who’s this young lady?” The man behind the counter said as the two of you walked in.

“(y/n), She just moved here not too long ago, I’m just showing her around.” Peter smiled.

“Ah, very good. So your usual and?”

“uh make it two.” The man smirked and winked before telling another man the order.  

Peter payed and the man handed Peter the sandwiches in a bag and whispered something in his ear. Peter cheeks lit up in a bright red as he started back out the door.

“Thank you Mr. Delmar!”

“No problem kid.” Peter pulled out a sandwich and handed it to you.

“I’m telling you, best sandwich in Queens.”

You smirked, “we will see…”

He led you to a fountain to sit on and then took out his own sandwich.

“What are the further plans for the day?” You asked before taking a bite.

“Uh well, I was thinking about time square, and the Statue of Liberty and then maybe the Empire State Building tonight. We only have a few hours anyway before they realize you’re not there.”

“Tubular.” Peter burst into a fit of laughter.

You furrowed your brows, “what is so funny?”

“Tubular?” You frowned as he continued to giggle.

“I watched Bill and Ted last night. You said to learn  _slang_.”

“Yeah, modern slang. That movies like 30 years old.” **  
**

“Oh- that’s too bad. I rather liked it.” Peter shook his head and the two of you finished the sandwiches in silence.

“So what’d you think?”

“I thought it was good.”

Peter smiled, “I hoped you’d like it. I eat there almost everyday.”

“Is that how you knew the man behind the counter?”

Peter nodded. “What did he say to you?”

He looked over to you with wide eyes.

“Huh?”

“He said something in your ear.”

“Oh yeah uh, he just said good job.” **  
**

You frowned, “but you did not do anything. Or anything notable that I recall.”

The blush returned to Peters cheeks, “He was talking about you.”

You continued to look at him confused, waiting for a explanation.

“He thought we were together and he was just implying that I’m lucky to have you. Which I don’t so it was just kinda… awkward and I didn’t want to- yeah it was really nothing.” You nodded, although you wouldn’t mind courting Peter, back on Asgard you had already been considered late to marriage.  

“Okay, Uh- ready for time square?” You nodded and stood up, you had seen time square in movies before but it hadn’t been on the way to the tower so that meant you still had yet to see it for yourself.

Peter started down a set of stairs leading underground. As far as you knew, the only thing down there was hell.

“Peter, where in God’s name are you planning on taking me?” He looked back up to you as people rushed to get around you.

“It’s just the subway, it’s underground so it’s faster.” You huffed as you started down the stairs. This boy was insane.

Down the stairs you found yourself in a hub for people, there were metal bars, that spun, who seemed to pick who passed. Peter took your hand and brought you into one of the lines with him.

“Here- I’m gonna swipe this card and then you  go through and I’ll be right behind you.” When it was your turn you followed his instructions, you were nervous the robot would not grant you entrance.

Once through, Peter led you to a platform where you waited with other people. You could hear live music being played from somewhere nearby and if music was being played then dancing must join in. You took Peters hand in yours, ignoring the confused look on his face.

“We must dance to this beautiful music, it is only right.” Peter’s face went white as paper.

“(y/n)- I don’t know if we should-” Despite his protests you took his other hand and placed it on your waist before resting your own on his shoulder.

You just swayed gently with him. Trying not to think of how many people were watching you. But how could they take this opportunity for granted. Peter wouldn’t look at you, only around you at all the bystanders.

“You must not let them take away your experiences Peter. They are the only ones who should be embarrassed, for they are the ones missing out on something wonderful.” Peter glaced down to your eyes and found he couldn’t look away.

When else was he able to be this close to you? To be this connected? When the train came he questioned if he should lie and say this wasn’t the one you needed yet in order to make the moment last even a few minutes more. He decided against it, besides it was fun to see you amazed but something as ordinary as a sunday to him.

Time square overwhelmed you with the input of people and TV screens showing ads for various things you didn’t understand. You walked up and down the street but you were ready to leave by the 3rd man trying to hand you paper.

“Anything more?” Your feet hurt and the towers movie room was calling your name so you could make more sense of everything you just saw. Peter shook his head.

“There’s still a lot but I was thinking only one more today. Then we can head back to Mr. Stark.” You nodded, “where are we going?” Peter smirked back at you as you walked back towards the underground train. “It’s a surprise.”

Peter brought you to the top of the empire state building, you were impressed to say the least. The city seemed smaller, more under control. Peter had planned this, he timed the day so you’d get here as the sun set. The golden light lit up your features more beautifully than a rose petal with mist peppering it’s rich color.

As you looked over the city, wondering what was happening to each and every person, Peter was looking over you, wondering what was happening in each and every part of you. Wondering how he had managed to be here next to you.

“Thank you for showing me the city Peter, it truly means the world to me.” You placed your hand atop of his on the ledge.

“I- I’m just happy to spend a uh, day with you.” His words stuttered under your touch.

You chuckled, “I am sure that company was not worth such high praise.”

“I assure you it was, I haven’t had this good of a time since I was just a kid. I like being with you.” Peters words slipped out before he could have possibly stopped them but that made them no less meaningful to you, you squeezed his hand, sending chills up his spine.

“I like being with you too.”  


End file.
